The Master of Metal
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: Don't know how to explain it, but you should know that in this story, Jack Spicer is a girl. It's easier for me to write him as a girl. The name is changed to Jaquelina Spicer, Jaque for short. It's rated T because I don't know how it's gonna all play out. May go up may not. There might also be a hint a of romance. Don't know yet. I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this takes place several years after the show (Clay, Rai and Jaque are 20yrs old; Kimiko is 19 and Omi is 18).**

After 5 years of no wu activations, the Xiaolin Dragons went their separate ways. Clay retuned to Texas to help on the family ranch; Raimundo moved back in with his family, getting a job as a martial arts instructor to help with the bills; Kimiko traveled back to Tokyo, helping her papa with his toy company; and Omi stayed at the temple to help train the new dragons. Yep that's right, new dragons: Metal, Sand, Glass, and Nature (plants).

Those on the Heylin side still stirred up some trouble, but stayed quiet for the most part. Hannibal and Wuya would occasionally plot against Chase, or steal shen-gong-wu from whoever had it. Chase continued to try and persuade Omi to the Heylin side, but mostly just trained. The others went back to their normal lives, but kept in touch just in case a wu activates. Well, all of them except Jaque.

After the first year of no new wu, Jaque decided to be done with it. She got more involved with the family company, much to her parents' delight. Those next two years were filled with the better memories of her parents, before they got in a car accident. Their driver was apparently drunk at the time. Mrs. Spicer died instantly, while Mr. Spicer was in a coma for a month before he was declared brain dead. Jaque had inherited Spicer's Gizmos, and made it boom into the best, most advanced technology company in the world.

Now that everything is explained, let's get on with story!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK so for the sparing match, I'll let you use your imagination. Sorry to be so lazy.**

~*AT THE XIAOLIN TEMPLE*~

Two young students, dressed in the traditional robes of the Xiaolin in training, are currently fighting. One is a girl, about fourteen, with fair skin and brown eyes. Her straight black hair went down to about her shoulder blades, the bangs parted to the right and held in place with a hair barrette shaped like a daisy. The other is a boy about fifteen, his light skin slightly tanned. His dusty-brown hair a shaggy mess, covering his ears and bangs falling just above his bright green eyes.

"Luca! You must control your element! Not the different path through!" A tall, yellow monk stands to the side, watching the sparring match. (Gonna just tell you his clothes look like the robes Good Chase wore and his head is shaped like Dashi's, but the features are still very much Omi).

A green lizard slithers out from nowhere onto the bald man's shoulder. "I think you mean: 'other way around,' Omi."

"That too!"

The green lizard just face palms and shakes his head. Omi still hasn't gotten the hang of modern slang. No one even thinks he tries, really. Pretty soon, the young girl comes out on top after trapping the boy in some vines. Omi, with Dojo on his shoulder, walks up to the victor.

"You did very well, Vivien. You're mastering of nature has greatly improved."

"Merci, Master Omi." Vivien bowed to her teacher, speaking with a French accent.

"OI! A little 'elp here?!" The boy, who had a strong Australian accent, was still struggling with the vines. The girl walked over to him, an apologetic smile on her face. She placed her hand on the constricting vegetation, causing it to immediately release its prey.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Luca."

"Is alright mate."

"Luca!"

The boy slightly flinches at his teacher's call. He quickly sulks his way to standing front of the older man, head down.

"You are the only one who has yet to control their element. I could understand Johnny having a hard time controlling sand but he was the first to take that up."

"Get it down." Dojo interrupted.

"Whatever! To be honest Vivien should've had a harder time! Her element is living organism! I want you to meditate for the rest of the day to see if you can figure out what is keeping you from succeeding in this task."

"Yes, Master Omi." Luca bows and walks away from the training grounds, heading towards the peaceful gardens.

"The rest of you may have the rest of the day to yourselves." The three students who are there only bow before they walk off.

"I dunno Omi, I think you were a little hard on the guy." Dojo was lounging on the monk's shoulder.

"Hmmm. Perhaps you are right, Dojo. I must consult with Master Fung about this."

He walks away to the meditation hall, immediately finding his old master.

"Young Omi, is there something I can help you with?" The old monk continues to meditate while addressing his student. The younger of the two sits down in facing him, a look of worry on his face. Dojo quickly slides off his shoulder and relaxes on the floor.

"Yes, Master Fung. It appears Luca has yet to control his element."

At this the older monk opens his eyes. "Oh?"

Omi nodded, "Indeed. It troubles me. All the others have learned theirs. I ask for your guidance, Master Fung."

Master Fung was contemplating the situation. He finally looked back to the monk, a reassuring smile on his face. "Perhaps what Luca needs is a teacher. A person who has mastered metal already."

Omi looks at his former teacher, confused. "Master Fung, I do not understand. There is already someone who has mastered the element of metal?"

"In a sense, yes. Think about what I have said, young monk."

Omi nods as he stands up, bowing to the elder, Dojo crawling back up to his shoulder. Omi continues to walk, mulling over the wise man's words.

 _'_ _Perhaps what Luca needs is a teacher. A person who has mastered metal already.'_

"Someone who has mastered…metal…already…" Omi slows his pace until he comes to a complete stop. Wide eyed he looks at Dojo.

"What is it Omi?"

"I know of whom Master Fung spoke.

The dragon looked at hi curiously. "Who?"

"Jaque Spicer."

~*SPICER MANOR*~

"Perhaps we could just use the front door."

Dojo had just landed in the front yard of the Spicer Mansion. After his only passenger was on the ground, he shrank into his smaller form, resting on the monk's shoulder.

"Worth a shot I guess."

The young monk walked up to the door. Dojo started to get excited.

"Oo! Oo! Oo! Can I ring the doorbell? Please?"

"Of course you can, my my friend."

The dragon happily pushed the button that was to the side. They could hear a series of chimes go off inside, it was a strange melody that neither dragon nor monk recognized. Pretty soon they heard footsteps and an irritated groan from the other side of the door. Said door swung open with an annoyed voice yelling,

"What do you-"

The voice was cut off once the person it belonged to noticed who the visitors were. The one who answered the door was none other than Jaque Spicer. Her shock of red hair was pulled into a messy bun, a pen and a pencil were weaved through it like chopsticks. Her bangs, parted to one side, hung loosely over her face. Her face markings that were ever present under her crimson eyes, she liked them so much she decided to get them tattooed, contrasted her startling snow white skin. Her trademark goggles were hanging around her neck like a necklace. Jaque had on a black, cropped tank with a picture of a chibi monkey on it, and a ¾ in. sleeved, off the shoulder mesh top underneath it. Her jeans were made from black denim, with rips all above the knee. From the knee up, they looked like skinny jeans, hugging her skin. When they got below the knee, however, they flared out, perfectly fitting around her clunky combat boots.

Her eyes held a mixture of shock, annoyance, and anger.

"Omi?"

"Hello, old friend. A large amount of time without sight."

Jaque stared at the bald guy in front of her, utterly confused. Even Dojo had a hard time figuring out what Omi had just said. Finally, Jaque solved it.

"It's long time no see, cue ball. What the hell are you doing here anyway? In case you forgot, I'm no longer in the Xiaolin/Heylin war. I even gave my wu up."

"Yes, Jaque, I remember that most well. The reason I am here is to seek your help."

This caught the former evil genius off guard. "My help?"

"Yes, Jaque. May we come in to explain?"

Jaque looked over the monk with a critical eye, suspicion mixed with curiosity. She finally stepped aside and allowed them in. Once the door was closed and locked, Jaque started walking to an arch way. They young monk followed closely. Once through the archway, Omi noticed it was a dining room. There was a long table covered in a white cloth. Candles and silver objects littered the entire length. Jaque sat down at the end farthest from the doorway, though she wasn't at the head of the table, no, she was in the seat to the left of the head chair. She motioned for Omi to have a seat in the chair that was next to the one directly across from her. He quirked an eyebrow but sat in the offered chair.

"I was in the middle of my dinner when you popped in. You want something to eat?"

"Oh no thank you, Jaque, but that is very kind of you to offer."

"What about you Dojo, hungry?"

Dojo was surprised at being asked but quickly recovered. "Sure, food sounds great!"

Jaque smiled. "JB-7294!" A jaquebot came in at her call, causing both Omi and Dojo alarm. Jaque noticed and smirked. "Bring out another plate of cooks food."

"Yes, Mistress Jaque. Right away."

Omi and Dojo let out a sigh of relief. Jaque only smirked as she continued eating.

"Man cheese head, you need to learn to relax. I offered you food, why would I try to kill you? Besides, I'm done with the whole rivalry so I have no reason TO kill you."

Omi smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The jaquebot came back with a plate full of food ad sat it down in front of Omi. The dragon on his shoulder jumped off and started devouring it.

"So why are you?" Jaque took another bite of her food.

"Oh yes! My reason for being here! One of the new dragons is having a hard time learning to control his element. His name is Luca."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Luca is the Dragon of Metal. In order for him to control it, he needs a teacher who has already mastered this element."

Jaque stopped eating. She motioned for the robot to take her plate away and just stared at Omi.

"Are you saying you want ME to TEACH a Xiaolin dragon in training?"

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying. You punched the screw right on the top!" The monk was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ok, first of all, it's you hit the nail right on the head, and second of all, what makes you think he can learn from?"

"To the first one, thank you."

"No problem."

"And to the second, tiger instincts."

Jaque stared at the bald man before him, unable to argue. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She opened her eyes and turned to the jaquebot that was by the table.

"JB-7294, bring me some banana pudding."

"Right away Mistress Jaque." It flew off once again at the order, coming back immediately with a bowl of the sweet treat. Jaque started thinking about what Omi had told her.

 _'_ _So he thinks I can get this kid to control his freaky powers, huh? Hmm. I technically am a master of metal, I suppose. However, wouldn't helping the Xiaolin put a target on my back for the Heylin? Well, there hasn't been any shen-gong-wu that I know of, so the Heylin haven't exactly been active. Decisions, decisions.'_

By the time Jaque finished her pudding, she had made her choice.

 **A/N: HA! CLIFF HANGER! NEXT CHAPTER BEGINS A WEEK AFTER THIS VISIT. ENJOY! LATERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you believe it mates? I get my own teacher!"

Luca was absolutely buzzing. Ever since Master Omi said a true master is going to teach him how to control metal at breakfast, he was ecstatic. He could hardly keep still. He was talking with his fellow dragons while they were taking a break from training. Rebecka, the dragon of glass smiled sweetly, knowing he wasn't bragging, just excited.

"Luca! We know, we were there when Master Omi told you." Her British accent was thick. She had very long blonde hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail. Her sky blue eyes were sparkling in the light. Luca smiled shyly, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that, mate. Jus' excited is all."

"It's quite alright, ole chap. We understand."

"So who do you think it is?" This was asked by Johnny, dragon of sand. He was rather tall, and tanned from hanging out at the beach almost every day in California (not stereotyping! He just really loves the beach!). His long, brunette hair were in dreadlocks, coming to about his mid back. He had it pulled into a low and loose ponytail. Hazel eyes always calm and relaxed.

"Oui! Who do you think it is?" Vivien was just as curious.

"Donno mate, Master Omi won't say."

"Hmm, do you think it is Monsieur Guan?"

"Naw! No way man! It wouldn't be him."

"Well Johnny? Who else is it going to be?"

"Why don't you all stop guessing and see for yourself. They're almost here."

Everyone turned to look at Dojo. He had a smug look on his face, his little arms crossed, just looking at them in amusement. All four of them immediately got up, almost trampling the small dragon. They ran in the direction of the front gates, coming from the right. They were surprised to see both their masters standing there waiting for them.

"Ah, good. I assume Dojo told you the Master of Metal is arriving soon?" Master Fung received a multitude of nods. He smiled warmly at the young students.

"So when's he gettin' here, Master Fung?" Luca was basically bouncing on his feet. Master Fung was about to say something but was cut off.

"'Sup Xiaolin Losers?"

Everyone turned to see a ghostly white skinned woman leaning against the frame of the gate, her arms crossed. She was wearing a bright red, crop-top with the sleeves torn off. It had a biohazard symbol spray painted on it. Underneath was a dark red mesh shirt that was off the shoulders. Her pants were dark denim jeans that hugged her hips and thighs then flares away below the knee, covering her clunky black boots. Around her neck were a pair of weird looking goggles that had red swirls on them, and her hands were clad in fingerless biker gloves. She had incredibly bright red hair pulled into a messy bun that looks to be held solely because of the pen and pencil she has crossed in it. The bangs hang loosely over her face. She had strange markings on her face right under her eyes. Her eyes were what really freaked them out, they were crimson red, like a demon.

"Jaque! You have made it here safely! That is wonderful!" Omi was smiling his trademark, teeth showing, ear to ear smile. Jaque rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

"Nice to see you too, chrome dome. What up Master Fung?"

"Oh nothing much, same old same old. I's good to see you once more Miss Spicer." Master Fung was smiling warmly at the youth. Jaque smirked, shaking her head.

"You are still that the weird old man I remember."

"I say! Have you gone off your crumpet?"

"How dare you disrespect Monsieur Fung?"

"Yeah man! Not cool! He's a great Xiaolin Monk!"

"ENOUGH! All of you will get situated in a low place now before you get a month worth of chores that need to be done in 1 hour! Is that understood?"

Everyone looked at the younger monk. By this time Dojo had arrived and had crawled up to Master Fung's shoulders. He was the next to speak.

"You mean 'settle down' Omi."

"Yes, thank you."

"Hey Dojo!"

"Oh hey Jaque! Glad to see you made it."

Luca finally spoke up. "Master Omi, is this Jaque Spicer? The sheila you use to fight against?" Jaque was the one to answer.

"I would be flattered that the cheeseball told you dorks about me, but it was probably nothing good. Right?"

"Ha! Yeah they were all about how you were really weak and a coward!"

"Indeed. Also that you were barely any challenge at all. Even when you had those bloody bloomin' robots of yours."

"Oui, Oui! They were, how you say, junk."

"Not only that but you were a complete dag!"

Jaque raised an eyebrow at the four younger people who were laughing. She turned to Omi and Fung who were glaring at the young teens.

"Would it be ok to show them just how junky my jaquebots are?" They both nodded in unison. The kids noticed the exchange, and quieted.

"Ha! No prob! From what Master Omi said, we can handle a bunch of flying toasters!"

"I quite agree with you Johnny."

"Oui!"

"Yep."

Jaque smirked as she watched them get into fighting positions. She snapped her fingers and about ten jaquebots came flying over the temple wall. The cocky teens snickered when they saw how easy it would be.

"Jaquebots? Attack the four cocky bastards."

Immediately the flying robots flew towards the teens, a little in shock at what they were called. They quickly recovered though and destroyed the machines in less than a minute.

They were smiling and laughing at her.

"See! We told you! Got a comeback now?"

"Why yes I do."

She smirked as she snapped her fingers again. The four students looked confused, until they saw the broken bits of the jaquebots start to move. They were shaking and trembling, then they suddenly start floating. They start spinning around, like a tornado, until all the jaquebots are repaired like nothing ever happened. They immediately attack again, carrying out their orders to attack.

The teens were caught off guard once again. They continued to fight, breaking them all again. Jaque once again snapped her fingers and the robots repaired themselves and continued their mission. This cycle continued two more times before the children got winded.

"Tired already? They sure don't make dragons like they used to."

"Indeed." Omi agreed along with a single nod from Master Fung.

"Well guess what kiddies?"

They all looked up at her, panting. She snapped her fingers and the parts started to move again. They tired teens had wide eyes as they watched the robots form once again. They were so tired, they couldn't defend themselves and were basically creamed. Jaque snapped her fingers and her robot minions retreated back over the wall.

"Well, that was fun." Jaque was giggling. "I had forgotten what that felt like. Brought back memories."

"Oh yes Jaque Spicer, very much so!"

Omi had walked over to the woman smiling at her, she returned the smile as a small giggle snuck out. Jaque looked over at the students. She snapped her fingers and the same jaquebots came back over the wall.

"Take them to the medical plaza. Master Fung will you show them the way?" The elder monk smiled as he nodded. The robots picked up the kids and followed the leader. Jaque turned to Omi, who was still smiling at her.

"So where am I sleeping?"

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THE NEXT DAY. ENJOY! LATERS!


	4. Chapter 4

The newest Xiaolin Dragons in training were incredibly sore from the fight with the regenerating jaquebots from yesterday. Of course though, they still had to train. After breakfast, they went to the training grounds where Master Fung and Omi were waiting for them. Dojo was perched on Fung's shoulder. Master Fung addressed the students first.

"Good morning, young ones. I trust you are ready for your day of training?"

All four students nodded their heads. Then Rebecka asked a question.

"Master Fung? What was Jaque Spicer doing here?"

"We told you."

The teens looked at each other, confusion etched on each of their faces. Then everything became clear when they heard a familiar voice.

"Alright, who's the Xiaolin Loser in training I'm supposed to teach?"

"You don't mean-"

"You aren't really-"

"You can't be-"

"WHAT?!"

Jaque was staring at them, slightly amused. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a jolly roger on it, but instead of crossed bones, they're crossed wrenches. Her cut-off jean shorts were dark red denim and went to her mid thighs. She still had her oversized boots, fingerless biker gloves, and goggles around her neck. Her hair was in the usual messy bun, complete with pen and pencil.

"So I take it you're Luca, the mighty Xiaolin dragon of metal, right? The one who called me a dag?" She turned toward Omi. "Maybe I shouldn't help, after all I do have a company to run. Chameleon-Bot can't stand in for me forever you know."

Master Fung was the one to answer. "Please Miss Spicer, forgive their rudeness. Besides, I think they have learned from that little experience." Dojo started snickering.

"Alright, fine. When do we start?"

"You may take over from here, Miss Spicer."

"Cool. Come on, let's go." Jaque spun on her heels and started to walk away. She stopped suddenly and turned around, a hand on her hip. "Hey Dojo, wanna come?"

Dojo was a little shocked, but decided it would at the very least, be entertaining. "Sure why not." He hopped off his perch and slithered towards her.

Jaque noticed that her student was still in the same spot. She got a little irritated.

"You dolt! COME ON! We don't have all day!" She picked Dojo up and placed him on her shoulder as she started to walk away. Luca, finally coming to, and raced after them.

~*UNDER THE TEMPLE*~

"Where are we?"

Luca was following his new teacher down a dark hallway under the temple. The only light came from the lit torches that lined the dark corridor. Honestly it looked like they were walking in a narrow cave.

"We're in the temple's catacombs. I think they buried Dashi down here." Dojo answered a little too casually.

"Oh yeah, his grave is at the very end, it's really neat." Jaque was being just as casual as Dojo. Luca spoke up.

"So we're here to visit Grand Master Dashi's grave?"

"HA! Don't be stupid, what does that have to do with controlling your element?" Jaque was smirking, Dojo snickering.

"So then why are we here?"

"We're for your lessons, idiot."

Luca realized he wasn't going to get a straight answer as to where and why they were going, so he decided to change the subject.

"Aren't you supposed to be Heylin?"

"Not anymore."

"So you're Xiaolin now?"

"HAHAHAHA! Good one! Now shut up. Your questions are annoying me."

Dojo was laughing now. "I knew this would be good entertainment!" Jaque smirked at his comment. Luca scowled, letting out a rumbled noise.

Pretty soon they came to a door, a wooden door. It was on their left, and it was almost unnoticeable. Jaque removed a glove, and placed her snow colored hand against the wall beside the door. The portion of the wall her hand was on disappeared, literally disappeared, and a scanner showed. She bent down and put her eye up to it. A light blue line scrolled up and down, left and right, and even diagonally. An automated voice came out of nowhere.

"Jaquelina Spicer: Access Granted. Welcome Mistress Jaque."

Dojo looked at Jaque, smirking. "I don't remember the monks adding that." Jaque only smiled as she opened the door, now unlocked, and went in, Luca following closely. Both Luca and Dojo were amazed at what they saw.

It was a state of the art lab. Computers everywhere, including a giant super computer that took up an entire wall. There were tables that had an assortment of beakers and test tubes, some filled with questionable substances, along with different equipment for who knows what. There were shelves that held containers and all manner of metal parts: gears, arms, nuts & bolts, screws, random scrap pieces, and even wires. There were also a few cabinets around the place, all closed and locked. Scrap piles littered the room.

"Ok, I definitely don't remember this being built."

"Of course not, I had my bots build this make shift lab last night."

"Impressive."

"Thank you, Dojo."

Jaque looked over to her student who hasn't said anything. She noticed he was looking around, in awe, at all the equipment and computers.

"All right, Xiaolin Dork. Time for learnin' control." She walked over to a scrap pile and pulled out a long piece of metal, then went to a shelf and grabbed plenty of nuts, bolts, screws, gears and wires. She returned to a surprisingly cleared table in the middle of the room and set items down. She noticed Luca was still by the door.

"Hey num-nuts! Get over here now!"

He scowled as he hurried over to the table. "Will ya stop callin' me names, sheila?"

Jaque gave him a hard glare, one that could make a rabid dog cower in fear. Her arms were crossed, left eye twitching every three seconds. She then placed a balled up fist on her hip and jabbed the dragon in training in his chest with her index finger. Her face inches from his.

"Look here, you little shit, I can call you whatever names I want. You on the other hand have to call me 'Teach' got it?"

Luca swallowed hard before giving a small nod. Jaque smirked, straightened back out and motioned to the table.

"What do you see here?"

Luca glanced at the table. "I see useless junk." This was immediately followed by a smack on the head with a wrench.

"WRONG! Geeze no wonder you can't control metal. Take another look and this time actually look and think about your answer." She crossed her arms again, wrench still in hand, and looked down on the boy irritated. Luca looked longer at the items on the table, and actually thought about it.

 _'_ _I don't understand the point of this! It's just random useless crap! What does this have to do with controlling metal? She's probably just full of bull, she can't honestly be a master of metal.'_

"All I see is junk."

Jaque closed her eyes and gave out an annoyed and exasperated sigh. She opened them once more and turned to the green dragon that had slithered onto the table, inspecting the random items.

"Is that so? Dojo, how 'bout you? What do you see?"

Said dragon rubbed his chin in thought, before snapping his fingers. He picked up the long scrap of metal, holding it out in front of him.

"A perfect Dojo-sized surf board!"

Jaque couldn't help but giggle at the goofy dragon. "At least it's a better answer than junk." She turned to the boy who was looking annoyed.

"Would you like to know what I see, dumb bell?" the kid scowled at the insulting nickname, but nodded out of curiosity.

"I see a very _useful_ weapon." She got a smug look on her face when the teen's jaw had dropped and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? How is that useless stuff a weapon?"

Jaque rolled her eyes at the pure stupidity of his question. "No vision. Lemme ask you somethin' Skywalker, do you like to build things? Can you build things?"

"Build things like how?"

"With metal! Blow torches! Nuts and bolts! Oil!"

Luca just shook his head no. Jaque face palmed, realizing that the so called Xiaolin Dragon of Metal, has never had anything to do with metal.

"Then how did you become the dragon of metal?"

Luca shrugged. Jaque was starting to get mad and Dojo remembered that when Jaque gets mad, she's a whole lot worse than Wuya with all her powers. He quickly tried to calm her down.

"Now Jaque, calm down. I know! Why don't you show Luca how a master does it?" Jaque looked at the dragon on the table, her angry look melted to that of amusement.

"If you insist. You might want to move off the table though."

Dojo slithered over to Luca, getting comfortable on his shoulder. The two watched as Jaque got the necessary tools and went to work. Goggles down, tongue slightly out, she welded, wired and bolted things together. In no time at all she had finished. Luca looked at the creation, then to his teacher.

"A ball?"

Jaque rolled her eyes. She pressed the top of it and razor sharp blades came out. She pressed the bottom of the death ball and the blades started spinning at high speeds. She tapped the bottom again making the blades go still, then pressed the top, making them disappear back into the ball.

"A useful weapon."


End file.
